This specification relates to a system for discovering and synchronizing nodes in a network.
A mesh network of nodes has a network topology in which each node relays data for the network. Each node can transmit data as far as a neighboring node. Data can be transmitted over long distances by splitting the transmission into a series of short hops between neighboring nodes.
The network can be reliable and offer redundancy. When one node can no longer operate, remaining nodes can still communicate with each other directly or through one or more intermediate nodes.